Deception
by LazyApples
Summary: AU. Sakura has a bit of a dilema. Now she has to deal with it, even if she doesn't want to.


So, let's see. This was one of my assignments for creative writing and i just turned it into a naruto fanfic. Also if you have been reading my other stories I apologize for not updating recently. I have to create a lot of stories in my writing class, so i don't have any time to update any new chapters. I promise that I will get them out as soon as i can. I have been writing them out slowly but surely. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.

XXX

"Hey."

"Hey," Sakura smiled and leaned into her husband's chest, "how was your day?"

"Fine…Someone else was let go today."

She stopped smiling and turned to face him.

"Why were they let go?"

"The company is letting people go. They can't keep paying all of the employees."

"What about you? What if you were let go? This isn't the best time for us to have half of our income."

"…I don't know," he watched as Sakura's face showed more worry. "But, probably not. So don't worry about it."

He brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He broke away when the phone rang.

"It's your turn," Sakura said.

"No, it's your turn."

"Last time your mom called and I had to talk to her for an hour. It is your turn." She nudged him in the direction of the phone. He laughed as he left the room.

Sakura went into the bathroom and turned the shower nozzle on. She waited for the water to warm up before she got in. she stayed in there for awhile before coming out. She was instantly met with the cold, bitter air. She shivered before she took her robe off of the door knob and wrapped it around herself. Steam followed her when she opened the door and walked out.

Naruto was laying on the bed reading a magazine. When she walked over to the dresser he put it down on the night stand. He let her get dressed before he asked his question.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. What's going on tomorrow?"

He looked at her with confusion, "did you really forget about your company party?"

"Oh…that. Well do you really want to go? It's not going to be any fun for you."

"Of course I want to go," he said and then kissed her forehead.

"Still…are you sure?" She tried to sway his answer, not wanting him to go anywhere near the party.

"Yes."

Sakura was glad that Naruto had turned over to shut the lights off. She hadn't wanted him to see the expression on her face. She pulled the covers over her and waited for the sleep to take her.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Naruto called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." Sakura walked down with her hand trailing the banister. She did a little twirl to show off her dress. It was a navy blue halter that flowed down just below her knees.

"You look great." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks. So do you." She smiled up at him and poked him in the chest.

"I do look great don't I?"

Sakura laughed and moved passed him to the door.

"I have to go to Ino's," she said as she put her coat on. "I'll just meet you there, okay?"

"Sure, but why are you going to Ino's?"

"She has something for me, and I need to go pick it up."

He nodded and they both made their way out the door. Sakura waited for Naruto to leave before driving down the street.

Ten minutes later, she found herself standing in front of a yellow house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Through the small windows she was able to see Sasuke coming down the stairs. He had the black tux on that she had complimented him on weeks ago.

He opened the door and slowly smiled at her. He moved to the side and let her in. Sakura heard the click of the door shutting behind her.

"You came."

"You asked me to come."

"Well, I still wasn't sure you would come. Considering what you said to me last time you were here."

"And, I'll still tell you the same thing." She walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. She spun around and faced him.

"Why? We had such fun." He closed in on her. One hand each on the countertop behind her. He leaned his head down at her.

"Sasuke, no." She pushed him back.

"Ugh," he groaned out in frustration.

The two sat in silence, avoiding the other's gaze. Sakura decided to finally break the silence.

"Where is she?"

"Her sister invited her over to eat dinner." Sasuke walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He looked over at her and gave her a toast.

"I would offer you something, but I don't think that would be appropriate. You being pregnant and all."

She glared at him, "why did you want me to come?"

"To be completely honest, I was hoping you would reconsider."

She started to get down from the stood.

"That's not going to happen-"

The sound of her dress ripping made her stop mid-sentence. She looked down and gaped at the huge tear down the side; It went all the way up to a little below her hip. She groaned as she examined the rip.

"This was my favorite dress too."

Sasuke walked over to her. He looked down at the dress.

"Personally, I think it looks better this way."

"Stop! Just, stop." She pushed past him and walked towards the door. But, before she could get her coat on, Sasuke called out behind her.

"You know, my wife has a similar dress. Would you like to borrow it?"

Sakura stared at him as he make his way up the stairs. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she followed him up the stairs into the master bedroom. She stood in the open doorway while Sasuke searched the closet. Finally, he came back with a black halter dress. It was a bit longer than the dress she had on.

He handed it to her.

"You can give it back whenever."

She went into the bathroom and changed. when she came out he wasn't in the room. She went back down the stairs and to the front door.

"You look beautiful."

She didn't turn around to face him until her coat was on.

"…Thank you."

He walked towards her and put his hand out. He paused for a moment and dropped it back to his side.

"I'll…I'll miss you."

She caught the meaning of his words.

"…I know," she whispered out. She wanted to tell him the same thing, but knew she couldn't. it would only make everything worse.

What she did do was walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Leaving Sasuke standing by himself, his fingers gently pressed to his cheek.

As she started her car tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away and drove to where her husband was waiting for her.

XXX

She saw Naruto talking to one of her coworkers, and made her way over to him.

"Hey, you're here!"

"Yeah, I just got here." She returned his hug.

"So, I see you met Shikamaru."

"Yeah, we've been talking for a little while."

At that moment someone tapped Sakura on her shoulder. She turned around only to be met by a pair of deep green eyes.

"Evening, Sakura."

"Sasuke."

When Sakura hadn't introduced the man to Naruto, he took the liberty of doing so himself.

"I'm Naruto. Sakura's husband," he said as he held out his hand.

"Sasuke."

Sakura felt like she had to fill the silence, so she said, "Sasuke and I work together in forming new ways to raise income through advertisement."

"So, he's your partner?"

She nodded, "yes."

Sasuke looked down at his watch.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He turned and started to walk away. Before he got to far he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

She watched his receding back until it was swallowed up by the crowd.

"Was it something I said to make him upset?" Naruto looked down at her, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"No, he just…doesn't like meeting new people."

"Okay. So do you want to dance?" He held his hand out and made his eyebrows go up and down. That made Sakura laugh.

"But, there's no dance floor."

"Who cares!" He pulled her to him and started swaying. "I have a wonderful woman in my arms, wearing a gorgeous dress. Who needs a dance floor?"

"I love you," she said as she smiled at him.

As he said, "I love you too," out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke. He was alone, watching her with an intense gaze. She immediately looked away. Her eyes then landed on the dress that she now wore. _It was his wife's._

She was grateful that Naruto hadn't noticed that she was wearing a new dress.


End file.
